


World's Apart

by MarvelMaster616



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaster616/pseuds/MarvelMaster616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marvel/DC Crossover. When Superman uncovers an anomaly in the Phantom Zone, he finds himself in a strange realm called the White Hot Room. There, he meets Jean Grey and a special connection between two worlds is forged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World's Apart

** Worlds Apart **

* * *

**AN: This takes place after the events of Justice League #6. Superman has recently joined the Justice League, but has not hooked up with Wonder Woman. In the Marvel universe, it takes place after the events of Phoenix Endsong. Jean Grey is in the White Hot Room and hasn’t left.**

**Pairing: Superman/Jean Grey**

**_‘This means character thoughts or psychic communication’_ **

**Disclaimer: I don’t own X-men or Marvel or DC Comics or Superman and I am making no money off this. They are the property of Marvel, Disney, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers. Please don’t sue.**

**This fic contains mature material so if that offends you in any way, please don’t read it. That being said, I encourage everyone to take the time to review the story and provide feedback. Send me your comments via email at** [**marvelmaster616@hotmail.com**](mailto:marvelmaster616@hotmail.com) **or post a review on the adultfanfiction website. Thank you and enjoy the story.**

* * *

There was rarely a free moment for Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. Whether he was protecting the Earth as Superman or living his human life as Clark Kent, he always had a lot to deal with. So when he did get a little personal time, he had to use it wisely. That often involved pursuing a number of side-projects, as he called them. Most of them involved maintaining, improving, and expanding the Fortress of Solitude. As the last vestige of Krypton’s legacy, he went to great lengths preserving its grandeur. And a big part of that effort involved analyzing and cataloging the vast knowledge contained in its crystals.

But every so often, he came across something that sparked his curiosity. Before Krypton’s destruction, his father had been conducting a series of experiments on the Phantom Zone. This in and of itself wasn’t unusual. The Phantom Zone had intrigued many of Krypton’s top scientists. What made this experiment so interesting was that it hadn’t been sanctioned by any Kryptonian authorities.

Superman noticed early on that his father had a habit of going behind the backs of Krypton’s Science Council. That probably contributed to him being written off when he warned them about Krypton’s destruction. But this particular experiment must have been important because he included it a specially encrypted crystal that could only be unlocked by him or someone from the House of El.

Armed with his father’s heritage, Superman used his DNA to unlock the crystal. He then used a holographic computer near the Phantom Zone portal to analyze the data.

“Phantom Zone Anomaly Test 616,” he read, “An unsanctioned probe into an unsanctioned part of the Phantom Zone. What did you find, Jor-El? And why was it worth preserving?”

The information streamed rapidly over the holographic display. With a mind every bit as fast as his body, Superman reviewed the complex stream of data. Most of it consisted of energy readings, extrapolated equations, and theoretical models. In addition to these readings, Jor-El had scribbled a series of ominous notes in between the data.

_“Four days of probing and the dimensional flux is still stable. This shouldn’t be happening. The Phantom Zone is supposed to be isolated from the larger dimensional nexus. This flux could lead to potential rifts that could allow prisoners to escape. However, none of the rifts seem to be occurring on this dimensional plane. But they are occurring. The question is why?”_

More energy readings and theoretical models followed. They became increasingly elaborate, so much so that it defied even Krypton’s advanced understanding of the Phantom Zone. But most ended up getting crossed out, leaving the various equations incomplete. This seemed to really frustrate Jor-El.

_“Nine days of probing and the latest stream of data has confirmed at least part of my theory. The dimensional flux is not all connected with our dimensional plane. However, it does appear to be linked to another unique plane. It doesn’t appear to be some pocket dimension or under-developed universe either. If my calculations are accurate, this dimensional plane is every bit as complex and developed as ours. However, there appears to be some strange inter-dimensional nexus between this plane and the Phantom Zone. The probe didn’t get far, but it appears to be volatile. In quantum terms, it’s white hot. Could this be why the Science Council discourages exploration of this part of the Phantom Zone?”_

A few more models and equations followed. Then the stream of data abruptly ended. The theoretical models remained incomplete. There weren’t any further notes detailing future experiments or possible explanations. Superman had gone over a good chunk of his father’s research since he began preserving it in the Fortress, but none had ever ended like this. His father was too brilliant and too meticulous to just flat out stop like this. It both heightened his curiosity and elevated his concerns.

_‘You were definitely onto something Jor-El. You just never got around to figuring it out. It doesn’t look like anybody else has tried either. I guess they weren’t as eager to disobey the Science Council.’_

He continued to explore the data contained within the file. In addition, he brought up a holographic map of the Phantom Zone. It was incomplete since he was still exploring it, but it provided a better picture of what his father had been studying.

“Computer, isolate the Phantom Zone coordinates documented in this file and extrapolate the inter-dimensional resonance frequency,” Superman ordered as he activated another crystal.

_“Processing…coordinates identified. Resonance frequency confirmed,”_ the computer replied in its robotic voice, _“Warning: unknown dimensional fluctuations detected.”_

“So the anomaly is still there,” Superman surmised.

Through a series of gestures, he zoomed in on the coordinates. The holographic map expanded and rendered more detail. However, those details quickly became obscured. At one point, it completely broke down and became static. This had any number of distressing implications, some of which might be a job for Superman.

He continued scrutinized the readings. Then he looked back at Jor-El’s data. Near as he could tell, this anomaly was still not connected to this dimensional plane. In fact, it looked like some powerful force was keeping this anomaly from interacting with anything else. That might be why Kryptonian scientists never did much research on it. But Superman still found something about this anomaly unsettling.

After reviewing every last bit of the experimental data, he made one final note of the date near the end of the paper. It offered another telling reason for him to look into this.

“Computer, cross-reference the date of this file and the date Jor-El began his study of Krypton’s core,” he said, “Confirm for me that this experiment ended just as his research on the core began.”

_“Date confirmed,”_ the computer replied, _“Records indicate that Jor-El abandoned this project shortly before he began studying Krypton’s core.”_

“Now confirm something else for me. Has anyone besides me even looked at this file since he abandoned it?”

_“Confirmed, Kal-El. You are the first one to look upon this file since Jor-El encrypted it.”_

This revelation made Superman’s next course of action clear. The Phantom Zone contained some of the most dangerous creatures in the universe. He fully expected that he would have to use it more frequently to contain some of the creatures he encountered. Since he started being Superman, he had encountered increasingly dangerous foes. If he was going to imprison them in the Phantom Zone, then he had to make it was secure. Anything that might allow them to break out, even if it wasn’t in this universe, had to be dealt with.

“I guess I’ll have to finish what he started,” said Superman, “Computer, upload the coordinates and the resonance frequency into the Phantom Zone portal.”

_“Warning: this section of the Phantom Zone is unstable. The Kryptonian Charter of Scientists prohibited extensive exploration of this section.”_

“Krypton is gone and so are its scientists. These are the same people who didn’t listen to my father when he warned them about Krypton’s core. And if he uncovered something else that could destroy worlds, I need to deal with it.”

_“Be advised, Kal-El. This anomaly does not interact with this world. Any danger it posed would be inconsequential.”_

“For this world, maybe,” he conceded, “But what about other worlds? They don’t deserve Krypton’s fate either. At the very least, I need to make sure it’s not destabilizing other parts of the Phantom Zone.”

The computer took a moment to process his logic. It always ran its commands through a filter of sorts. That way it couldn’t be used against him or any innocents. This was one of those orders that strained its ability to a logical decision. Eventually, it concluded that this was an appropriate course of action. The stability of the Phantom Zone had to be ensured for this world and any others connected to it.

Another crystal on the main console lit up as it transferred the data to the Phantom Zone portal. Superman then flew over to the portal, which he had located near the central chamber. The mechanism that went into generating this portal contained some of his most sensitive and advanced hardware from Krypton. It always got a little volatile whenever he opened it. The crystals around the device would light up and a large purplish wall of light would form around a circular structure. It started off this way, but this time a new kind of volatility emerged.

As soon as Superman landed in front of the portal, he noticed some strange manifestations in the energy field. Some portions of the gateway flared erratically. Some of the purplish energy even shifted, forming strange orange flares that seemed to shoot out from within the Phantom Zone. It didn’t look too dangerous, but definitely defied the traditional rules of the Phantom Zone.

_“Warning: Phantom Zone anomaly detected. Trans-dimensional spatial instability growing,”_ the computer warned him.

“I see it. Keep the portal open,” Superman ordered.

_“That is not advisable, Kal-El. Such instability might…”_

“I understand the risks. My father was willing to take them and so am I.”

The computer took a little longer to run this through its logic engine again. But once again, it obeyed his command.

_“Affirmative, Kal-El.”_

The volatility escalated. More flames shot out, causing the dimensional gateway to warp erratically. But Clark remained where he stood. Since he didn’t have a probe handy, he utilized his telescopic and X-ray vision to peer through the gateway and into the Phantom Zone. He couldn’t make out much at first. This part of the Phantom Zone was dark and remote. It reminded him of a barren patch of desert. He didn’t see any creatures. He didn’t see any signs that something had been through this area recently. But he did notice one particular feature of this area. It was very hot.

_‘Quantum flames…just like Jor-El described. They’re even hotter than his initial readings. But every flame needs a source. Maybe if I follow them I’ll find it.’_

Ignoring the volatility, Clark took a step closer and pushed the extent of his heightened senses. He peered deeper and deeper into the Phantom Zone, following the white hot flames towards whatever was fueling them. They seemed to be all over the place, like some sort of cosmic forest fire. It didn’t look like it was spreading. They seem confined to one particular area of trans-dimensional distortion. Something had apparently torn a hole in the dimensional fabric, but not from this side of the universe.

As he looked closer, Superman eventually located the source of the flames. Even with his senses, he couldn’t make out too many details. But these tears seemed to stem from some crystal-like structure.

“A crystal?” he said curiously.

It was beautiful, yet volatile. It didn’t look like any crystal he had ever seen and given Krypton’s mastery of crystal technology, that was saying something. This strange crystalline structure one was pink, bright, and radiating a very exotic form of energy. As he gazed closer, the white hot flames burned with more intensity. Eventually, he reached the very surface of the crystal and noticed something else.

“It looks like there’s something inside. I wonder…” said Superman.

He took another step closer. But in doing so, he triggered a powerful crystal reaction from the crystal. A massive burst of flames shot out from its structure, but this time they weren’t quite as chaotic. Instead, they were focused, as if guided by an intelligence source.

_“Danger. Unknown energy surge detected. Integrity of the portal may be compromised. Do you wish to keep it open, Kal-El?”_

The computer remained bound by Superman’s orders and his first instinct was to close it immediately before anything could come through. However, even the Man of Steel couldn’t react fast enough this time. The flames that shot out from the crystal followed his line of sight directly back to the portal, rendering him temporarily blind and stunned.

“Ahhh! My eyes!” Superman exclaimed.

He didn’t get a chance to make sense of what had just happened. Within that momentary lapse, the mysterious flames shot out from the portal and engulfed him in a fiery light. As soon as his vision returned to him, he tried to escape it. But it was too late. The mysterious ball of flame had him in its grasp. Then like a massive hand that had him in the firmest possible grip, Superman felt himself pulled into the Phantom Zone and towards the crystal.

* * *

_‘Where am I? What just happened? Why is everything so hot?’_

For once, Superman found himself unable to keep up with the world around him. As soon as the ball of flames released him from their grasp, he found himself in strange new surroundings. In every direction he looked, he saw only a bright white flame. There was no sense of place or direction. There was no up, down, left, or right. There was no sense of here, there, or anywhere for that matter. Every place, every moment, and every possibility existed simultaneously. It was like he had reached the very center of his universe and every other universe for that matter.

Superman started flying around, looking for anything that might explain how he got here or how he would get back to his world. He saw only traces of the flames that had carried him here. As he moved around, it felt as though he was swimming through a sea of fire. It felt hot, but it didn’t burn him in any way. If anything, it felt warm and comforting. But through this sea, Superman could also see the white flames swirling erratically around him. His presence appeared to attract them.

_‘Well I wanted to find the source of these flames. I guess this counts as a success, but I doubt any of Jor-El’s theories could explain this. These flames are burning on a level even I can’t see. I must be fueling them somehow because they’re gathering around me.’_

The Man of Steel remained on his guard, ready to fight off the flames if necessary. But they didn’t appear hostile just yet. He continued to watch curiously as they swirled around him, forming various shapes and patterns. At one point, they formed a series of circular disks around him like a shell. Within these disks, various images formed like computer screens tapping into video feed. And from this feed, he observed some remarkable yet familiar sights.

“These are…me,” he said distantly.

Within each feed, he witnessed another Superman flying around another world. They all looked like him, sounded like him, and wielded similar powers. But among them, he noticed numerous variations. Some wore different costumes. One in particular had what looked like red underwear on the outside of his suit. Another showed a black suit with a silver S-symbol. One even looked like it had a symbol resembling the flag of the old Soviet Union. It seemed to indicate that the Supermen in these feeds came from different universes with different backgrounds. One looked like he had been raised in the old Soviet Union. One looked like he had been raised in some sort of Amish community. In one, he was even a comic book character. This strange place seemed to connect to every one of them and he could see them all.

“Wow…they’re all me. Each one of them from a different universe,” said the Man of Steel as he looked around, “Guess that means definitely not in my own universe anymore.”

“You’re partially right,” came a powerful female voice, “In this realm, the fires of creation allow you to touch every world.”

Superman turned towards the direction of the voice. In the process, the swirling flames creating the feeds into other universes faded and allowed a feminine figure to approach. She didn’t appear to be hostile. She even stunned him somewhat with her radiant beauty. She had long flowing red hair, emerald green eyes, and a perfectly proportioned frame. He also noticed her wearing a full-body white suit that covered her from the neck down. It included golden gloves that extended up her arms, matching boots that extended up to her thighs, and a distinct symbol on her chest that resembled that of a bird. And when she approached, she smiled in a way that would have captivated any man from any universe.

“Um…hello,” said Superman politely, “My name is Kal-El of Krypton. Others call me Superman.”

“Nice to meet you, Kal-El. My name is Jean Grey,” she replied, “And I am the White Phoenix of the Crown.”

“Well with a title like that, I hope you can help me. I’m in need of directions.”

“Don’t worry. You’re not as lost as you think,” she said in a humored tone, “Here in the White Hot Room, directions are a relative concept.”

“The White Hot Room…that’s a fitting name,” he said as he looked around at the flames.

“Well not enough people have been here to think of anything better. That’s why it’s nice to finally have a visitor. It has been somewhat lonely here since I returned.”

Jean Grey flew in a little closer so that she could fully assess this man. He had to be a man of unique talent and great power to find his way here. The White Hot Room was inaccessible for most life forms from most universes. Even those who wielded the Phoenix Force rarely got more than a glimpse of it. But she sensed no traces of the Phoenix within this man. She didn’t even sense that he came from the world she knew. However, there was something about him that she found calming.

“I sensed your arrival. And I suppose I owe you an apology,” said Jean, “I take it you weren’t expecting to be pulled into the very center of creation.”

“I was just investigating an anomaly in the Phantom Zone, ma’am. I didn’t know that came with a free trip,” Superman replied.

“The Phantom Zone? That’s not a place I’ve ever heard of,” she said.

“Well I’ve never heard of the White Hot Room either. So I guess we’re even. All I know is that my father, Jor-El, discovered some kind of anomaly years ago. It was connected specifically to this dimensional plane, but not mine. There are a lot of dangerous creatures in the Phantom Zone so I was worried that some might find their way here.”

“I assure you that anything that attempts to enter this realm or any others linked to it won’t get through. The Phoenix Force sees to that,” said Jean, “But I find it incredibly noble that you concern yourself with the well-being of other worlds not at all connected to your own.”

“Well as Superman, that’s kind of my job. Sometimes that job just gets me into trouble. I also noticed that there seemed to be a lot of powerful forces keeping our universes apart. By trying to make sure they weren’t a threat to anybody, I must have upset them.”

Jean’s intrigue over this man grew. Such incredible altruism astounded her. A man from another universe saw something that had no chance of affected his world. Yet out of concern for other worlds, he saw fit to investigate. Something about that made her smile at him even more.

“Now I think I owe you an even bigger apology. The fires of creation can be a bit chaotic at times. They can sense when someone or something tries to manipulate its flames.”

“No apologies are necessary, ma’am. I promise I wasn’t trying to manipulate anything,” he said with a peaceful gesture, “I was only concerned about the anomaly I saw.”

“I believe you, Kal-El. You strike me as someone who is too sincere to undermine the power of the Phoenix Force. Perhaps that’s why the flames took you here. They sensed in you a powerful yet innately good soul. And trust me when I say that’s precious in any universe.”

Jean reached out and gently grazed her hand over the large S-shape over his chest. Her touch was warm and inviting. Superman found comfort in her presence and not just because she was a beautiful woman. He saw no hostility in her. She reminded him someone of his old flame, Lana Lang. She had such a fiery personality, but one that struggled to remain grounded. He saw something similar in Jean Grey.

In touching his chest and seeing his sincere gaze, Jean sensed more than just a powerful being from another universe. There was something about him that had drawn him to the White Hot Room. The Phoenix must have taken him here for a reason. This couldn’t be some random incursion. There had to be some greater purpose behind it.

“You look so human. But I can tell you’re not human,” said Jean as she reached up and touched his face.

“And you’re clearly very powerful, but I can tell that you are human,” said Superman.

“You can sense this even when surrounded by the fires of creation?”

“Actually, I just scanned your DNA with my telescopic vision. Your DNA is very human.”

Jean laughed at his somewhat inane observation. It was probably the first time she had laughed since she arrived in the White Hot Room. It felt good to laugh again. She had almost forgotten such human feelings.

“You came from Earth, didn’t you?” said Superman.

“I did. But it’s not the same Earth as yours,” said Jean.

“I can tell. Nobody from my world ever heard of Jean Grey, the Phoenix Force, or the White Hot Room.”

“And nobody from my world ever heard of Superman, the Phantom Zone, or the planet Krypton.”

“So the worlds we come from really are different,” he said, “Does that mean it’s going to be a challenge finding my way back home?”

“Not necessarily,” said Jean with a reassuring gesture, “I can help you find your way back to your world. But in order to do that, I’ll need to know more about it. For that, I’ll have to read your mind.”

“You can do that? Are you a telepath or something?” Superman asked.

“I am. In fact, probably one of the most powerful you’ve ever met even,” she said, “In fact, I’ve been trying to read your thoughts since you arrived. But your mind is very well-shielded. Dare I say, it’s the most shielded mind I’ve ever encountered.”

“Well there’s a reason for that. My world has its share of powerful telepaths. So part of protecting others involves protecting my mind.”

“Yet another sign of your sincerity. You continue to astound me, Kal-El,” said Jean with another humored grin, “I apologize again if I was intrusive. I’ll only read it with your permission. I can find another way to help you return to your world if necessary.”

Superman was usually very reluctant about opening his mind to anyone. He learned early on in his life as Superman that powerful minds, such as Lex Luthor, would stop at nothing to exploit a potential vulnerability. He trained his mind over the years to resist even the most powerful psionic attacks. He hadn’t met many psychics who he would trust to enter his mind. But Jean Grey struck him as a different kind of psychic.

He noticed the way she reached out to him, touching his face and scrutinizing his form. She clearly wielded a lot of power, but she also showed some distinctly human characteristics. She looked lonely, as if she had been isolated in this White Hot Room by herself for quite some time now. She also looked hurt, as if something about her had been damaged. Superman could only imagine the kind of events that led her to such a state. As much as he wanted to get back to his world, he couldn’t help but be intrigued by this woman.

“Okay,” he told her, “I’ll open my mind to you, Ms. Grey.”

“Very well,” said Jean, “And since you’re showing me your world, I suppose it’s only fair that I show you mine as well. I have to warn you though…the world I come from is quite complicated.”

“So is mine,” said Superman, “But I’ve already let my curiosity get the better of me once today. I suppose I can handle a little more.”

The Man of Steel then lowered his psychic defenses. He remained still as she placed both hands on his temples, allowing this woman he barely knew to enter his mind. He saw her eyes glow a fiery white, revealing the extent of her psychic potential. As she exercised that potential, the flames of the White Hot Room reacted. A halo of flares surrounded them, as if to prepare them for the coming psychic onslaught. Once inside his mind, Jean Grey created a connection. And through that connection, she opened a channel with which they could share the vivid memories of their respective worlds.

Then in the span of a few seconds, Superman was bombarded with the vivid memories and images of an entirely different universe. He didn’t just see the life of this woman play out before his eyes. He saw an entirely different world unfold before him. But it was a world not completely unlike his. They had heroes, villains, aliens, gods, goddesses, space gods, and meta-humans. They just conducted themselves differently. And as he experienced her memories of this world, vivid images from this world formed within the flames of the White Hot Room. This allowed Superman to experience this world first-hand.

_‘The Avengers…the Fantastic Four…Spider-Man…Galactus…the Kree…the Skrulls…the Inhumans…the Defenders…Daredevil…the Nova Corps…Asgard…the Guardians of the Galaxy…the Hand…Hydra…the mutants…the Sentinels…and the X-men.’_

In his mind, Superman saw them all. But it was the last team, the X-men, which had the most emotional impact on Jean Grey. Within that team, he saw powerful images of extraordinary people that meant a great deal to her. They had names like Wolverine, Beast, Iceman, Angel, Rogue, Storm, Psylocke, Dazzler, Shadowcat, Colossus, and Jubilee. The name Cyclops had an especially emotional reaction. He actually felt Jean’s heart jump at the thought of his name. And along with those emotions, he saw how this woman ended up in this realm so broken and alone.

_‘The Phoenix Force…the Inner Circle…the Shi’ar…sacrifice…rebirth…finding love…heavy loss…Xorn…Magneto…second death…missing pieces.’_

The life Superman saw in this woman was a mix of triumph, tragedy, sacrifice, and heart. He saw in these memories a great deal of passion in a world where everything precious was constantly vulnerable. She fought to the death and then some to save everything and everyone she loved, making great sacrifices along the way. It left her desperate and broken at times, but she never lost her passion. Superman had met many passionate women in his travels, but none quite like Jean Grey.

“Jean Grey…wow,” was all Superman could say after seeing this.

Sharing her life and all its joys and tragedies were intended to ensure this man of her sincerity. It had been a while since Jean could share these things with anybody. But in doing so, it made the memories she uncovered from the mind of Kal-El’s all the more powerful.

As she saw the events of his life play out, Jean also saw a world very different from her own. Like hers, it was full of extraordinary people and extraordinary conflicts. They had aliens, vigilantes, gods, demigods, and cosmic forces. She saw none of the people she knew from her world. There were no Avengers, X-men, or Fantastic Four. There were no Shi’ar, Kree, or Skrulls. There was no SHIELD, Spider-Man, or Daredevil. They had heroes and villains of an entirely different nature. And just like it had for Kal-El, the images from his world manifested in vivid images within the flames of the White Hot Room. It allowed her to experience Superman’s world just as he had experienced hers.

_‘The Justice League…Darkseid…Apokalipse…the Green Lantern Corp…Oa…The Guardians of the Universe…Lex Luthor…STAR Labs…Wonder Woman…Thymiscara…the Amazons…the Martians…the Batman…Gotham City…Central City…Teen Titans…ARGUS…Atlantis…and Superman.’_

His world was vast and filled with all sorts of powerful beings. The nature of their conflicts was so different, but the heroes of Superman’s world and the heroes of her world had the same goal. They sought to protect everything and everyone they cared about from destruction. But she sensed that nobody from his universe embodied this noble effort more than he did. After learning about his world, Jean now focused on his life. And that life revealed how Superman became the embodiment of all that is good and just in his world.

_‘Planet Krypton…doomed planet…desperate parents…ultimate sacrifice…last son…kindly couple…Clark Kent…Smalleville Kansas…Metropolis…Lois Lane…Jimmy Olson…Lex Luthor…Fortress of Solitude…power of the sun…a symbol…an ideal…hope…truth, justice, and the American way.’_

It all played out so quickly. From the sight of his parents placing him in a ship as an infant to the sight of him running around corn fields on a farm to battling the most powerful evils with his extraordinary powers, Jean Grey saw why this man was deserving of being called Superman. His power and the journey he went on to discover that power astonished her. But what struck her the most was how this man could be so powerful yet still be so innately good. It seemed to conflict directly with the corrupting power of the Phoenix. In her world, all great power inevitably led to even greater corruption. Yet this man had not succumbed to such a fate. That triggered in her a wave of emotions that quickly overwhelmed her.

“Superman, the Man of Steel,” said Jean distantly, “Wow…”

They were both so astonished by what they had seen from their respective worlds that they barely realized that the stream of memories had stopped. The psychic connection had been closed. The various images that had played out within the flames of the White Hot Room had faded, leaving Jean Grey and Superman in a stunned silence.

That silence became awkward as Jean removed her hands from his temples. She found herself looking away, hiding her conflicted expression. Superman might not have been psychic, but he could sense her distress. He looked at her with a kind gaze and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but one Jean hadn’t felt in a long time. It was overwhelming, opening up to a complete stranger like this. But in the end, it had the desired effect.

“I uh…I think I can help you now,” said Jean, “Now that I’ve seen your universe, I can navigate the White Hot Room back to the anomaly that brought you here. It shouldn’t be too hard to send you back, close the rift, and give our respective universes one less complication.”

“Thank you, Ms. Grey. I appreciate it,” said Superman gratefully, “But you don’t sound too thrilled about something that’s shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I know. And it’s horribly selfish of me to feel that way,” she said, still looking away from him, “But after seeing your life and the world you’re from…it reminded me a lot of what I’ve lost.”

“That’s not selfish. That’s human,” he said to her, “It’s nothing to be sorry for.”

“Being human…that’s a concept that I still struggle with. But there’s more to it than that, I’m afraid. You see, there’s another complication I didn’t reveal to you in my memories. It’s not something that affects you in any way and there’s no reason you should burden yourself with it.”

“So tell me anyways,” he said, his sincerity never faltering, “Maybe there’s something I can do to help you.”

Jean remained somewhat reluctant. She backed away from him for a moment and turned away. She then hugged her shoulders and hid her sad expression from him. Yet she could still sense his compassionate gaze on her. This man had so much honesty, selflessness, and compassion in his heart. And he made it clear that he wasn’t going to turn his back on her.

“When you saw my memories, you saw how I died,” said Jean distantly.

“I did. And if I’m not mistaken, you died more than once,” Superman pointed out with a mild touch of humor.

“It’s more strenuous than it sounds,” she sighed, “This cycle of death and rebirth has been the source of so many hardships. It cost me more than just my life. It cost me everything and everyone I held dear. But this latest cycle of rebirth has been even more strenuous.”

Jean turned around and revealed her saddened expression to this man who she barely knew. As she continued to hug her shoulders, a halo of Phoenix fire formed around her. In the White Hot Room, its fires burned so brightly and brilliantly. It demonstrated the extent of her power. And it was this power that led to so many complications.

“When I died, it triggered a series of events that would have led to the destruction of my universe,” she explained, “In order to save it, I had to ascend to the White Hot Room and accept my role as the White Phoenix of the Crown. It was only through this that I could change the course of events in a way that would save my world. That meant making a painful sacrifice.”

“But that wasn’t the only sacrifice you made, was it?” said Superman.

“You’re as intuitive as you are compassionate, Kal-El,” said Jean with a slight smile, “It’s true. After I made that sacrifice, I was wounded. I needed to heal and so did the Phoenix. Then I was unexpectedly pulled back into my world. In doing so I was shattered. My heart, my soul, and every fiber of my being descended into chaos. I had to re-collect my pieces. But that involved say goodbye to my friends and loved ones all over again.”

“I’m sorry. That must have been difficult.”

“It was more painful than I care to describe,” she said with a slight tear in her eye, “I managed to find my way back to the White Hot Room. I’ve been trying to pull myself together ever since. But I’m still not whole. The Phoenix is so powerful and I still struggle to control it. And seeing how you’re able to wield such great power and do so many wonderful things…well, it makes me feel like I’ve failed myself.”

More tears followed. Jean tried to turn away again, but Superman comforted her before she could. He placed both hands on her shoulders and offered her a look of understanding. He could feel the power radiating from this woman. But he could also feel the struggles of a young woman who was all too human in her limitations. In her tears he saw the sorrow of a woman who had lost so much because she couldn’t control this power. Superman had seen plenty of humans and aliens alike endure similar struggles, but not like this. Nobody deserved that kind of torment, no matter which universe they were from.

“You haven’t failed, Ms. Grey,” he told her softly.

“Jean…please call me, Jean,” she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

“Jean…you say that name with such strength. That alone says to me that you’ve succeeded more than you think,” he went on, “In my experience, people who get overwhelmed by great power easily forget the most basic of things about them. Their name is usually one of them.”

“But that wasn’t enough for me,” said Jean, “I still let the Phoenix overwhelm me.”

“Great power is supposed to be overwhelming. That’s something I had to accept a long time ago.”

“So then how do you deal with it? How do you succeed in being the man I saw in your memories?” she asked intently.

“Therein lies the problem,” said the Man of Steel, “I can’t succeed because it’s always going to be an ongoing struggle. I know this because I still struggle with it every hour of every day.”

“Yet you don’t seem overwhelmed,” Jean pointed out.

“That’s because I don’t see that struggle as something that makes me weaker. I see it as a strength. You see, through that struggle I’m able to achieve the most important aspect of controlling any power.”

“And what might that be?”

“Clarity,” he said to her.

Superman then gently cupped her chin and wiped away her remaining tears. He could tell she had been struggling with this for a while. But in her eyes he didn’t just see the sorrow of these many struggles. He also saw a great deal of strength.

“When I was a kid and my powers first manifested, I admit I was overwhelmed. And I tried to do exactly what you’re doing right now, Jean. I tried to take complete control so that I wouldn’t be overwhelmed. But that only made it worse. Then one day my father sat me down and told me something I’ll never forget. He said that when we try to control everything around us, we end up losing control of ourselves. The only way we can stop being overwhelmed is to swallow our pride and accept that we can’t control everything.”

“So in the end it’s always going to be beyond our control,” Jean surmised.

“You make it sound like that’s a bad thing,” said Superman, “But just because we can’t control everything, that doesn’t mean it has to control us. My father believed that no matter how powerful we are, our struggles are what help us maintain perspective. They remind us that we’re human. And even for an alien like me, that kind of clarity is vital. I have to accept the things I can’t control. In doing so, I accept that struggle. And that struggle is what gives me the strength to do the right thing even when it’s overwhelming. Because at the end of the day, no amount of power or control will change what is right and what is wrong.”

His words resonated profoundly. It sounded so counter-intuitive, accepting that she could never gain full control over her powers or the Phoenix Force. But for that very reason, it made sense to her. Everything she had tried, going all the way back to the day when her powers first manifested, hadn’t worked. Superman offered a different perspective. And the more she thought about it, the more it made sense to her.

“I’ve seen your memories, Jean Grey. I can tell you know better than most what is right and what is wrong. You’re willing to sacrifice everything to do the right thing,” Superman went on, “That alone tells me that you’ve all the strength you need to make yourself whole. You’ve already succeeded more than you think. Remember that and you’ll find what you’re looking for. I know you will.”

Another brief silence followed, but this time it wasn’t awkward in the slightest. Jean shed no more tears. Instead, she looked up at this powerful man from another universe and smiled. He didn’t have to comfort her. But he did so anyway because it was the right thing to do. Even with all his power, he still did the right thing. That was something she often lost sight of in her struggles with the Phoenix. Looking back on what she did for her friends and her world, she felt a sense of strength that had always been there. She just never acknowledged it. In finally accepting it, the chaotic fires of the Phoenix settled around her. Like an overdue realization, Jean didn’t feel so broken anymore.

Superman smiled back, seeing this new strength in her eyes. Jean needed to hear something like this. She needed a fresh perspective for her struggles. It looked like she finally had that. Yet for some reason, she still looked upset about something.

“Thank you, Kal-El. I promise I’ll remember,” Jean told him.

“Then you’ll be fine,” he assured her, “And you can call me Clark if you want.”

“I hope you’re right, Clark. And if you are, I’ll owe you a great deal. But I may never be able to thank you,” she said.

“That’s not necessary. I don’t do what I do for thanks.”

“I know you don’t. That’s what makes you Superman. And that’s going to make what I say next all the more awkward.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

Jean shifted under his gaze, but this time it wasn’t because she was overwhelmed. Looking up at this man who embodied all that was good in true in his world, she couldn’t overlook that he was also undeniably handsome. He epitomized the most perfect male features from his square jaw line to muscular stature to his blue eyes. Seeing a man like this triggered in her the kind of feelings that caused the Phoenix Force to flare slightly, reflecting her arousal. She cast him a strange smile in an effort to hide this arousal, knowing that what she was about to propose would be overwhelming in a very different way.

“I should send you back to your world. It clearly needs you,” said Jean, “And don’t worry. I’ve no desire to keep you here.”

“So then what’s the problem?” Superman asked.

“It’s not necessarily a problem. You see, there are certain pieces of myself that I can’t recover easily. Clarity alone only goes so far when dealing with the Phoenix Force. But there is one other thing you can do to help me make myself whole before you leave. And it’s something that could also double as a special thank-you of sorts.”

“What do you mean?” asked the Man of Steel curiously.

Superman wasn’t sure what to make of this woman’s disposition. She had this strange new look in her eyes. She no longer looked overwhelmed or distressed. Yet she still seemed desperate, as if something were missing that only he could provide. He remained silent while she searched for the right words. Then she surprised him with an act that conveyed more than words ever could.

Following the feelings that had emerged within her, Jean threw her arms around this imposing man and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Her actions startled him, so much so that he practically froze. But he didn’t push away. He must have enjoyed the taste of her lips because he instinctively started kissing back. His powerful arms slipped around her waist and he embraced her. When their bodies touched, it filled them with a special kind of warmth. That same connection she forged within his mind earlier now opened up again, allowing him to sense her feelings and the desires they fueled.

As Jean and Superman kissed, the fires of the Phoenix Force and the light of the White Hot Room reacted. These powerful figures from two different universes created a special kind of passion. They had just met. They barely knew one another, yet they had already evoked a potent blend of emotions. And as their lips touched, those emotions quickly escalated.

“Um…I think I now know what this means,” said Superman as their lips parted briefly, “Exactly how far do you intend to take it?”

“As far as you suspect, Clark,” said Jean in a seductive tone.

She then she slipped out of his arms briefly and stepped back. He looked on in a daze, still captivated by the passions she evoked in him. And she ended up captivated even more by closing her eyes and directing the flames of the Phoenix around her body. In doing so, her clothes disintegrated, leaving her completely naked.

Superman’s eyes widened at such a sight. His first instinct was to avert his eyes in the presence of a naked woman, but Jean Grey made it clear that she wanted him to gaze upon her body. She definitely had a lot to show off. She had perfect womanly proportions from her round hips to her shapely breasts. Her skin was devoid of any blemish, radiating with a perfect tone to complement her fiery red hair. With the flames of the Phoenix still swirling around her, she gave him a seductive grin before slipping back into his embrace. The polite farm boy in him was a bit reluctant to touch her naked skin. Jean ended up having to take his hands in hers and hold them together as she gazed into his eyes with burning desire.

“There are a great many ways for me to recover my missing pieces. Some are more powerful than others,” she said to him, “One in particular stems from the power of certain intimate experiences.”

“And you want me to give you those experiences,” Superman surmised.

“Yes…but only if you want to,” said Jean, “Please don’t feel obligated. I’ll be happy to send you back to your world regardless of your choice. It doesn’t have to mean anything. Or it can mean whatever we want. This is just something we can share before we part ways.”

Her sincerity never wavered. She left this completely up to him, but that didn’t stop her from tempting him. Superman could sense how much she wanted this. The way she looked at him and the way she let her naked body press up against his conveyed the extent of her desire. It tested even his restraint.

But beyond the temptation, Superman sensed that Jean Grey really needed this. This was about more than just sex. It was about more than just making herself whole again. In her memories, he saw a woman who lost her grip on humanity. Part of becoming whole again meant reconnecting with humanity and that wasn’t something she could do on her own.

It was a struggle he had dealt with all his life. Since he wasn’t human, Superman came to cherish all the human connections he made with his parents, his friends, and his teammates in the Justice League. Jean Grey had none of that here in the White Hot Room. All those precious connections had been left behind in her world. While he couldn’t replicate those connections, he could give her something to hold onto.

In addition, it hadn’t been lost upon him that Jean Grey was a beautiful woman and his opportunities for intimacy had been few and far between. Being an alien and having the power of Superman made intimacy with a human woman challenging to say the least. But Jean Grey was no ordinary human. In the same way she needed to reconnect with her humanity, it certainly couldn’t hurt to remind himself why those connections were so important.

“You’re putting me in a hell of a position, Jean,” said Superman with a humored grin.

“You don’t mind, do you?” she replied coyly.

“Not in the slightest,” he assured her, “I should warn you though that my powers make intimacy with humans somewhat challenging. It can be done, but it tends to be a little…restrictive.”

“Yes, I figured as such. But we don’t have to worry about that here in the White Hot Room,” Jean told him, “Like I said, this is where the fires of creation burn the brightest. That means I can match your strength as much as I need to…in more ways than one.”

“Just making sure,” he said with another grin, “But I also want to be sure that if we do this, it won’t be meaningless. A big part of doing the right thing is making sure anything you do is for the right reason.”

“Even when it involves sex?” Jean asked.

“Especially when it involves sex,” Superman replied, “If I agree to do this, it has to be meaningful. It has to be something we can both cherish. I’m not saying it has to be too serious. I’m just saying it has to be for all the right reasons.”

She could tell he was tempted. The way his hands tensed in hers revealed how much he wanted her. It would have been so easy to just give into the temptation, indulge in meaningless sex, and leave it at that. But it wouldn’t have been the right thing to do. It was yet another testament to the innate good that this man embodied. It also helped Jean maintain a certain perspective despite her desperate need for intimacy.

“I understand,” she told him, “And I promise this will be as meaningful as possibly, Clark. You have my word.”

“That’s good enough for me,” he said.

Without asking for any further assurance, Superman finally succumbed to his own growing need and captured Jean’s lips in another kiss. This time there was no shock or awkwardness. It was just simple, honest affection between two people. They hadn’t known each other for very long, but they knew enough to want to be intimate. In short order, they succumbed to that growing desire between them.

Jean affectionately pressed her naked body up against him while swirling her tongue with his. She was quite a powerful kisser, much more so than the other women he had kissed. She made it clear that she was a very passionate woman and it showed in how quickly she became aroused. Superman actually felt some of that heat as the fires of the Phoenix flared up around her again, which surrounded them both in a warm shell. It felt strangely good, creating an ambience of intimacy. It also made his uniform too much a burden. So after sharing a lengthy kiss, he parted from her again so he could do away with this burden.

“Here…help me take this off,” Superman told her.

With his hands still in hers, he guided Jean to the large symbolic S on his chest. When he touched it with her, the Kryptonian bio-tech suit retracted from all over his body. He originally adopted this suit after running around in jeans and a cape early on in his Superman career, which he quickly discovered was very impractical. After rediscovering some of Kryton’s biotechnology from the Brainiac invasion, he found this bio-tech suit to be much more efficient. It was easy to change into and get out of. And getting out of it in this instance couldn’t happen fast enough.

It started around his wrists and feet. The durable Kryptonian bio-material slid away like a second skin. Since it was tailored to his body and his alone, it molded to his every muscle to offer the utmost protection. When it returned into the emblem on his chest, it left him exposed in a way he wasn’t used to. But at the same time, it was liberating. Part of being Superman involved making himself vulnerable to the people he sought to connect with. And now that they were both naked, it was safe to say that they were sufficiently vulnerable.

“Wow…you are a superman indeed,” said Jean

The exotic function of his suit was impressive, but it quickly became an afterthought as Jean observed the body it concealed. She gasped in awe at the sight of such a beautiful male figure. That suit of his didn’t exactly hide his muscular physique, but seeing his naked flesh revealed the true extent of their beauty.

Superman was big and strong, but not overly hulking. His biceps, shoulders, and chest were big. He had ripped eight-pack abs. And he had the leg muscles of an athlete in peak physical condition. In addition, his skin was devoid of any possible blemish. When Jean reached out to touch his chest, it was so smooth and cut. Every manly sinew was toned to perfection, achieving the maximum possible bulk without becoming too bulky. This perfect bulk extended to his penis, which was nicely in proportion to the rest of his body. And as under her warm touch, it started to grow in accord with their arousal.

“Please Clark…touch me,” said Jean in a seductive tone.

“Fair warning, Jean. It has been a while since I’ve touched someone intimately,” said Superman, already under her spell.

“You’re trusting me to make this meaningful. The least I can do is trust you.”

Jean then guided his hands to her naked body, putting on hand on her breast and another over her butt. This allowed her to slip back into his powerful embrace and capture his lips again in another powerful kiss. And as his hands grasped her naked skin, she affectionately trailed her hands over his chest and down his shoulders. Her gestures were gentle at first, but they soon escalated and so did his.

As their lips wrestled, their touching became more heated. Superman allowed his powerful hands to explore Jean Grey’s naked body. He felt up her hips, lightly squeezed her breast, and pulled her in closer so that more of her skin made contact with his. Jean responded with approving gasps and more desperate touching. She continued her thorough gestures around his upper body. She also hitched her right leg up his side, allowing for more skin-on-skin contact. In addition, this allowed her to rub her thigh up against his manhood. It helped further his arousal while adding to hers.

“Ohhh Clark…you’re hands…so strong!” Jean gasped.

“Mmm…and you’re so hot,” said Superman in a deepening daze.

The heat between them triggered a strong arousal. In addition to building arousal, Superman and Jean Grey’s heated touching triggered a reaction within the Phoenix Force. This exchange of sensations added fuel to the fires of creation. It created an almost primordial kind of passion. Two powerful beings from two very different universes had forged a powerful connection. And through this connection, the primordial passion took on a more elaborate form. Being the White Phoenix of the Crown, Jean directed it in a unique way to set a special kind of ambience.

_‘That’s it, Clark. Touch me like that. It’s making me so hot and wet,’_ said Jean through her telepathy, _‘I’m almost ready. Just keep kissing me while I prepare something special for you.’_

Superman did as she asked. His lips never parted from hers and his hands continued to grope her naked flesh. With one leg still hitched around his waist, he transferred his grip to her breasts. He now had both fleshy mounds in both hands. Through carefully measured strength, he massaged them in just the right way. He sensed early on that Jean enjoyed having her breasts rubbed a certain way. He actually heard the reaction within her body when he first touched them. It encouraged her to kiss him harder and touch his upper body more fervently.

Between Jean’s touching and this passionate heat, Superman eventually achieved full arousal. His penis now stood fully erect and Jean made sure it stayed that way by continuously rubbing her thigh against it. This triggered a few blissful sensations as well, offering a prelude of sorts to the experience that awaited them. It filled him with a surge of energy. It reminded him somewhat of the energy he experienced when he bathed in the rays of the sun. The radiance Jean Grey offered was different, but every bit as intoxicating.

Superman was so intoxicated by this energy that he didn’t realize the flames of the White Hot Room shifting around him. Jean made sure he remained completely engrossed in her lustful embrace as she directed the flames to create a much less bland setting. The blinding white light that radiated from all directions shifted in form and substance, creating a new set of surroundings for them to share their passion. And it was a setting she figured Superman would appreciate.

_‘It’s ready. Look around, Clark. I hope you like it,’_ Jean said through her mind again.

Their lips finally parted and Superman finally noticed what she had done. When he looked around, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in more familiar surroundings. They were now back in the Fortress of Solitude, specifically in the master bedroom he set up near the central core. They stood only a few feet away from the large king-sized bed he sometimes slept in, usually after a particularly brutal fight. He was so surprised by these new surroundings that he barely noticed that they were no longer floating. Their feet now touched the smooth floor, but they never broke their embrace.

“We’re back in the Fortress?” he said in confusion.

“Well, not exactly,” said Jean, “You see, I can’t leave the White Hot Room. But I can control its creative flames. That means I can use them to create any environment I want. So I used the memories you showed me to create your bedroom at the Fortress of Solitude. I hope I got it right.”

Superman smiled and laughed to himself as he took in all the details. The chamber felt as real as he remembered, right down to the crisp arctic air and the glossy crystal walls. It nicely demonstrated the power of the Phoenix Force within the White Hot Room. It also set a much more fitting mood for their passion.

“You got all this from just a quick glimpse of my memories? I’m impressed,” said the Man of Steel.

“Thank you,” said Jean, “The Phoenix Force may be overwhelming, but it has its perks. And if you’re ready, I can show you even more.”

“I’d like that, Jean,” said Superman in a deep tone as he turned her attention back towards her.

“Then take me to your bed and let’s get comfortable.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said in a tone befitting of a polite farm boy.

The Man of Steel lightly grasped Jean’s hands and led her over to his bed, keeping an arm around her waist so they could keep sharing the intimate warmth. Upon arriving, he carefully lifted her up in his powerful arms and laid her down on the bed. He then joined her, pulling back the special sheets to help cover their naked bodies. These sheets were forged from a fabric similar to his cape and Jean had captured their unique softness perfectly. It added an extra level of intimacy as they embraced again and started making out in a fresh round of heated foreplay.

Since they were both already very aroused, it didn’t take long for them to get comfortable on the bed. They both laid on their side with Superman’s hands trailing down her womanly curves legs while Jean latched onto her shoulders and hitched a leg around his side again. Heavy kissing and intimate touching added more energy to their already burning desire. And Jean had every intention of making good use of that heat.

“Such a kind and generous man. You deserve to be rewarded,” said Jean in a very seductive tone.

“I don’t do it for rewards,” he reminded her with a coy grin.

“I know you don’t. That only makes you more deserving,” she told him, “Lie down on your back and you’ll see what I mean.”

Ever the mannerly lover, Superman did as she asked. Jean rolled over with him so that she was now right on top of him. For a moment, she just let her naked body press down against his. He continued to trust her and she continued to make good use of it. They had waited long enough and built up so much passionate heat. The time had finally come to vent it.

Maintaining her seductive smile, Jean rose into an upright position. She then positioned herself over him so that both knees were resting by his sides and her pelvis hovered directly over his. With one hand on his stomach, she reached behind and grasped his rigid penis at the base. With the utmost care, she elevated her hips slightly and guided herself towards him so that the tip rubbed up against her outer folds. The anticipation at this point was beyond desperate. She wanted to feel him and he wanted to feel her. So once she made sure their bodies were perfectly aligned, she abandoned any remaining caution and plunged down onto his length.

As soon as they felt hot sensations of their fleshly unions, Superman and Jean let out deep moans of contentment. The swift penetration of his manhood into her womanly depths filled them with a wave of hot sensations. It was so moist and smooth. His penis stretched the inner muscles of her vagina in all the right ways. That first taste of sensations only triggered a greater desire to feel more.

Jean set the tone of their sex. She grabbed hold of his waist and began rocking her hips, riding his cock as it slithered within her pussy. Superman watched and admired her every move, keeping his hands securely on her hips as she rode him. She looked so beautiful, moving with such passion and grace. She didn’t just callously hump him in pursuit of her pleasure. Jean Grey made a concerted effort to make this an intimate experience that they could share. It helped make their sex meaningful while adding an extra level of satisfaction to the pleasure.

“Ohhh Jean!” Superman moaned in his impassioned daze, “You’re so beautiful…so fiery.”

“Mmm…you wouldn’t be the first man to notice,” said Jean playfully.

She then stepped up the pace before settling into a steady sexual rhythm. As their naked bodies moved together, Superman supplemented Jean’s movements with steady upward thrusts. He had since realized that he didn’t have to worry about exerting too much strength. Here in the White Hot Room, the usual rules of physics didn’t apply. It allowed them to enjoy themselves in a way that didn’t hinder their power, yet it still felt wonderfully human.

More blissful moans and sharp gasps followed. The echoes of their passion reverberated around the Fortress, adding to the already heated ambience. But Jean was prepared to take it a step further. As wonderful as this felt, such an experience could only afford them so much intimacy. To make this both special and meaningful, she had to utilize another perk afforded to her by the Phoenix Force.

_‘This feels so good, Clark. But with your permission, I can make it feel even better,’_ she said through her telepathy.

_‘Even better than this?’_ Superman replied with his thoughts.

_‘Much better,’_ she said with added emphasis, _‘I wield the power of the Phoenix Force. It’s a power that can shape the fires of creation. And these fires have a way of making ordinary sensations quite extraordinary…even for beings as powerful as yourself.’_

_‘Are you tempting me? Or warning me?’_

_‘Can it be a little of both? But mostly tempting?’_

Jean leaned over a bit more as she rode him, giving the Man of Steel a much nicer view of her breasts. It was a rather blatant act of temptation, but it got the point across. In his passionate daze, Superman didn’t need to ponder his decision for long.

_‘Do what you think is right, Jean.’_

This simple yet fitting request gave Jean all the more reason to go the extra distance. With determination worthy of any cosmic force, Jean shifted her grip to Superman’s well-toned chest and elevated herself so that she rested on the balls of her feet. This allowed her to ride his cock with more fervor. She practically slammed her pelvis down against his, driving his cock deeper into her vagina. This intensified the sensations. And along with this intensity, she summoned the creative flames of the Phoenix Force.

It started with a dazzling display of cosmic flame that surrounded her naked body as she rode him. Superman watched in awe as this spectacle unfolded, his hands remaining on her hips the entire time. The flames formed the familiar figure of the Phoenix, which added an extra bit of intimate heat to their flesh. That extra bit of heat soon turned into a something much hotter as part of the flames flowed from her and into him. In the same way he entrusted onto her, she imparted a portion of these creative flames into him. And as soon as they surrounded him, Superman found himself inundated with an intense surge of powerful sensations.

“Whoa…that’s hot!” the Man of Steel exclaimed.

“Are you okay, Clark?” asked Jean with a hint of concern.

“Better than okay!” he affirmed.

For Superman, it felt like new channels of feelings had opened throughout his body. It didn’t just fill him with greater pleasure. It made this act all the more intimate in that it made him feel human.

Shortly after his powers manifested, Superman realized that having such a durable form had its share of drawbacks. It meant that certain physical sensations were muted. Some were practically numb. It may protect him from injury and pain, but it also kept him from feeling deeper pleasures and intimacy. The flames of the Phoenix somehow opened all these physical sensations to him. It was overwhelming, but in the best possible way.

The added sensation inspired Superman to step up his movements as well. As Jean rode him, he shifted his legs so that his feet were planted firmly on the bed. He then moved his hands from her hips to her bouncing breasts. Now flushed with the energy imparted by these flames, he thrust up into her more rapidly. This onslaught of sensations led to louder cries and more desperate gasps. Even the Phoenix seemed to sense the escalating sensations, flaring erratically as their naked bodies moved with increasing fervor.

Superman’s response to her little trick surprised Jean. This man knew how to take great power and use it in just the right way. That’s what made him Superman. This extra surge of power in his lustful movements sent Jean towards her orgasmic peak faster than she expected. Since it had been so long since she experienced such intimacy, she anticipated having to really push herself to reach her climax. But she could already feel the extra heat growing within her core. She could feel her orgasm approaching and it promised to shake the foundations of the White Hot Room.

“Oh-oh-ohhh Clark! Oh-ohhh Superman!” she cried out, “You’re…you’re going to make me cum! You’re going to make me cum!”

“Go on. I want you to cum,” said the Man of Steel through labored grunts.

She rode him harder, bouncing her hips faster so that his manhood his manhood slithered more rapidly within the folds of her pussy. Superman demonstrated more of his great strength, squeezing her breasts in his hands and moving his hips with hers to ensure that he stimulated her deepest recesses. He sent her to the edge so quickly. But as soon as she crossed over, she slowed her movements and steadied her hips. Then she threw her head back and let the ecstasy surge through her.

Jean Grey’s look of ecstasy was the most beautiful sight yet. Superman watched in awe as he felt her whole body shudder under the weight of such pleasure. Everything from the rapid contractions of her inner folds to the hard tensing of the muscles in her limbs showed the depths of such pleasure. It showed in the Phoenix Force as well. The fires around her flared brilliantly like a miniature fireworks display. As her cries of ecstasy filled the Fortress, he tempered his movements so that she could enjoy it. Such a generous gesture didn’t go unnoticed.

“Oh Clark…you’re so kind and polite, even during sex,” she said through her labored breaths.

“That’s what makes it meaningful,” he told her.

“With that in mind, it’s only fair that I return the favor.”

Jean would have loved to just indulge in the aftermath of her orgasm, soaking up every sensation and committing every blissful moment to memory. However, she hadn’t forgotten that Superman’s hadn’t achieved his climax yet. And he had done more than enough to deserve his share of the ecstasy.

At the risk of letting the mood waver, Jean rose up off his penis and captured Superman’s lips again. She kissed him nice and hard, letting him know that she still had plenty of passionate energy to share. She let her naked body press down against his again, still heated flesh meshing with his manly sinews. And while their lips were entwined, she playfully rubbed her thigh up against his still throbbing manhood.

_‘Now I want you to cum,’_ she told him via telepathy, _‘I’m going to lie down on my back so you can get on top of me. Then I want you to do whatever you need to do to get your orgasm.’_

This time she didn’t give any orders or make any requests. Jean just told him what she was going to do and left the rest up to Superman. She made sure the flames of the Phoenix continued flowing into him. This way he would have everything he needed to reach the ecstasy he deserved.

After informing him of her intentions, Jean rolled off him and onto her back. Superman quickly followed her, their lips only parting briefly along the way. Once in position, she eagerly spread her legs so that he could position himself between him. The Man of Steel didn’t do anything too fancy. Being an old fashioned kind of guy, he kept it simple. He grabbed onto her thighs, dug his knees and toes into the bed, and guided his still-erect penis to the opening of her vagina. Her folds were still dripping with fluids from her climax. This made re-entering her extra smooth. He sensed she was still a bit sensitive, but she voiced no discomfort. And once he felt her tight folds around his manhood, the pleasure from earlier started flowing again.

“Mmm…I can feel you inside me again, Clark,” purred Jean, “Go on. Be a man and a superman.”

“I can do that,” he said in his passionate daze.

With a prowess making him more than worthy, Superman quickly worked up to the same heated pace as before. He thrust his hips and moved his body in a coordinated motion, driving the length of his cock within her tight folds. Now that he was on top, he had more range to work with. It allowed him to exert more strength and rock Jean’s body with greater vigor. Such vigor reverberated throughout the Fortress of Solitude and the White Hot Room. Superman felt her body writhe under the power of such movements, but having the power of a cosmic force gave her more than enough durability to enjoy it.

As Superman humped and caressed Jean’s naked body, he let out deeper and more labored grunts. He seemed entirely focused on maximizing this feeling he had been granted by the Phoenix. Jean watched on and smiled at this display of manly exertion. She kept her legs in a wide, spread-eagle position so that he had the best possible leverage. She also affectionately caressed his face, sharing with him her caring gaze. It preserved the meaning of this intimate act even as the basic desires for pleasure trumped all deeper emotions.

Between Jean Grey’s affectionate accommodations and Superman’s powerful movements, it didn’t take too long for him to reach the orgasm he craved. The heat between their bodies had reached such a fevered level that even his durable form could sense it. For a man who could actually bathe in the fires of the sun, it had quite an impact. It ensured that even this most basic pleasure would still be meaningful.

“Jean I…I’m almost there! I’m going to cum!” Superman grunted.

“Go on. I want you to cum,” she said, mirroring his exact words from earlier.

The Man of Steel dug his feet into the bed, pumping his rigid length within Jean’s throbbing pussy with greater desperation. He continued to shake the foundations of the White Hot Room. It seemed like the whole construct of the Fortress of Solitude could fail under the strain. Then he crossed the final threshold and the desired ecstasy found him.

It struck him harder than a blow from Darkseid. His body went rigid and he buried his face in Jean’s shoulder. He then thrust his hips forward, driving his penis into her deepest recesses as he shot of his load. White hot sensations of pleasure surged through his body. The flames of the Phoenix Force added to the heat, making the feeling even more satisfying. Even though he had experienced sex before, Jean Grey found a way to make it truly special. In that sense she definitely kept her promise.

“You see, Clark? Doing the right thing doesn’t have to be hard all the time. Sometimes it can feel pretty damn good,” she whispered into his ear.

She heard him laugh slightly through his moans of contentment. Jean embraced him with her tender grasp every step of the way, guiding him through his ecstasy. A man who did so much good with the great power he wielded deserved this pleasure. That helped make their sex both meaningful and satisfying.

Once the feeling passed, Superman pulled out of her and rolled off her onto his side. They remained in an embrace. Her alluring gaze never diverted from him. Even as he caught his breath, he remained captivated by her fiery beauty. They may have been from different worlds, but that didn’t stop them from sharing something meaningful together.

“By Rao…you’re an astonishing woman, Jean Grey,” said Superman, “You have a way with the fires of creation.”

“Thank you, Kal-El of Krypton,” said Jean with playful affection, “You’re every bit the superman you strive to be. In the world I come from, not many men can say that.”

“It helps when people like you inspire others like me to be that kind of man. And whenever you do find your way back to your world, I have faith that you’ll inspire more.”

“If I ever make it back,” she said somewhat distantly.

“You will,” he told her strongly, “You’re the Phoenix. And you’re Jean Grey. That should be more than enough.”

He made it sound so simple. Making herself whole and gathering her missing pieces had been so overwhelming. She expected as such from a power as great as the Phoenix Force. But this man wielded great power as well. But it didn’t overwhelm him. He simply knew who he was and how to do the right thing. That was enough for him. Maybe it really was that simple.

“I hope you’re right, Clark,” said Jean.

“I know I am. I may not know you that well, Jean. But you’ve done plenty to convince me that you’re strong enough. Your world can only be better when you return.”

“Guess we’ll have to wait and see,” she sighed, “But until then, I still have a lot of pieces to recover.”

“Well now you have the most important piece so the rest should come much easier,” said Superman.

“And which piece is that?” she asked curiously.

“Clarity,” he told her.

Jean smiled again, the challenge before her now seeming less daunting. This man had a knack for getting his points across. His message resonated with her and the great sex helped reinforce that message. She now had the confidence and clarity that she could be as strong as she needed to be. It almost didn’t seem fair. Superman had been so generous and selfless. It felt like she had to give him a little something extra before he left.

“Well for helping me find an important piece like that, I think you’ve given me more than your share. So before you leave, I think it’s only fitting that I do my share as well,” said Jean in her seductive tone again.

“You know you don’t have to do that, Jean,” Superman reminded her.

“But I want to. And I think you do as well.”

Jean then went to work rekindling his desires, kissing him again and pulling him into another affectionate embrace. She made this embrace extra enticing by slipping a hand down to his member, which was still semi-erect. Then with her firm yet gentle grip, she stroked his manhood to stir his arousal again.

The Man of Steel didn’t dare deny the effect. Those same lustful desires quickly returned to him. Another side-effect of having Superman’s endurance was that it didn’t take long to recover from a sexual peak. He learned that early on as a teenager. But he never had someone like Jean Grey evoking this kind of lust in him.

“Mmm…I think you’ve made your point,” said Superman.

“Then let’s do it again. But this time, don’t try to help me. Let me help you instead,” she told him with another seductive gesture, “Making our sex meaningful doesn’t mean it can’t be fun. So for the rest of our intimate time together, I want you to have fun with this.”

“Well we can’t all be as playful as you, Jean,” he replied coyly.

“You don’t have to be. There’s a time to do the right thing and there’s a time to just have fun. I know too many people in my world who have a hard time telling the difference. So let me give you that time.”

Jean silenced him with another kiss before he could entertain any possible reluctance. Then she went to work getting him into the spirit. She rolled back on top of him, letting her naked body mesh with his again. She continued stroking his penis, helping to get it nice and hard. But this time she went the extra distance.

With a playful glint in her eye, Jean trailed her lips down the Man of Steel’s face and over his perfectly cut chest. She also channeled more cosmic fires from the Phoenix Force, ensuring that it gave him the same enhanced sensations he felt during the first round of their sex. This made her touching more effective. He watched in a growing daze as she worked her way down his torso, caressing his perfectly toned muscles along the way. When she reached his now erect cock, she got even more playful.

“That’s it, Clark. Relax and enjoy it,” she said, her voice echoing with a distinct purr.

That was easier done than said. Having worked her way completely down his body, she focused entirely on stimulating his manhood. She did this by taking it in both hands and lightly licking around the still-sensitive tip. Superman moaned contently, which motivated her to do it harder. After swirling her tongue around the upper portion of his penis, she used her lips to fully engulf his length. She demonstrated uncanny ability in taking his sizable endowment, drawing nearly his entire length into her mouth. Armed with this ability, Jean proceeded to give him the kind of blowjob that overwhelmed even Superman.

With thorough yet playful vigor, Jean worked her lips up and down the length of his shaft. She also lightly stroked the base with her hands, giving it a nice squeeze every time she licked up his length. She could actually feel the veins in his manhood throbbing as she sucked him off. She could also sense his arousal rapidly building.

“By Rao…” he moaned.

_‘Having fun yet?’_ Jean sent him via telepathy so that she didn’t have to stop her sucking.

_‘Definitely!’_ Superman replied.

She sucked him off long and hard, listening to his deep grunts with every bob of her head. She also felt him place his hand on her head and run his fingers through her fiery red hair. He kept his thoughts polite, but even he wasn’t disciplined enough to hide his desire. But Jean needed him to fully convey that desire. So to give him a little extra incentive, she ended her oral sex session a bit early and used her breasts to finish the job.

Showing off more uncanny ability, Jean slid his throbbing member between her fleshy orbs and pushed them together to create a tight fit. She then slid the shaft between her breasts, throwing in a few licks over the tip for added sensuality. As she looked up at him with her seductive gaze, she saw the Man of Steel smiling back with a new playful spirit. That signaled to her that he was ready to let go and enjoy this to the fullest.

Jean ended the tit-fuck somewhat sooner that Superman would have liked. She showed less desperation than before, a distinct change in tone from their earlier passion. He watched this change continue as she rose up and shifted her body so that she was on all fours and facing away. She then gave her perfectly shaped butt a playful slap to invite his lustful outburst.

“What are you waiting for, Superman? Come on in and play,” she said to him.

The Man of Steel eagerly answered her lustful beckoning, ready to embrace this new playful spirit. He rose up and joined her in the middle of the bed, placing both hands on her butt and positioning himself behind her. He then guided his erect cock towards her still dripping entrance. Jean reached behind and helped lead his manhood into her. As soon as he felt the tip penetrate her tender folds, Superman drove his hips forward and filled her depths once more.

The hot union of their flesh felt every bit as intoxicating as before. In short order, Superman began jerking his hips back and forth, establishing a new sexual rhythm. But this time, there was less passion and more lust. Jean had already showed him that she could handle his strength. Now he could focus on enjoying himself, but he still made sure he shared that enjoyment with this very special woman.

“Is this playful enough for you, Jean?” teased Superman.

“Ooh yeah! Now you’re getting into it!” said Jean with another seductive purr.

From here on out, he and Jean went at it with more reckless abandon. They didn’t need any more guidance or incentive. Even the Last Son of Krypton needed a little fun and this beautiful woman was more than happy to oblige him.

Superman let his lust flow freely, pumping cock within Jean’s vagina vigorously. Her body rocked with his, triggering a fresh round of sensations. Jean moaned and purred approvingly, bucking her hips each time he thrust into her so that his pelvis smacked against her butt. She also grabbed onto the sheets and angling her back so that he entered her in just the right way. At one point Superman rose up so that he stood on the balls of his feet, allowing him even greater leverage. This also allowed him to achieve a second sexual peak fairly quickly. It wasn’t nearly as intense as the first. But Jean continued sharing the flames of the Phoenix with him, ensuring he would enjoy the same blissful heat he had savored the first time.

But Superman still made sure that he didn’t hog all the fun. After enjoying his second orgasm, he decided to show off his own oral sex skills. With his arms still on her butt, he turned her over so that she was on her back again and pushed her legs apart with his powerful hands. He then buried his face in her dripping wet pussy, licking and kissing around her sensitive folds. He even used his X-ray vision to locate her greatest pleasure centers. This allowed him to surprise Jean with his skill just as she had done with him. It quickly sent her to the brink of another orgasm. She even began massaging her breasts to help send her over the edge again. When she reached her peak, she let out another blissful cry and another round of cosmic flares. It was a beautiful sight, but one he didn’t get to admire for too long.

With her inner folds still throbbing, Jean shot up and smothered him with more affectionate gestures. Together, they kissed, touched, and groped their way around each other’s bodies until he got aroused again. Then they found another position and indulged in another round of sex. Superman further demonstrated his superhuman stamina, maintaining the same playful yet heated pace. It began a blissful rocking bodies, multiple orgasms, and intimate heat.

It got downright chaotic. The way their naked bodies moved and meshed ruffled the sheets while filling the chamber with a steady stream of blissful moans. In addition to these moans, there was plenty of playful laughter. They didn’t need to be too elaborate in fulfilling their desires. They just did what felt good and went from there. This led them to frequently alternate who got on top, allowing them to catch their breath when they needed to. It allowed Superman and Jean Grey to support each other in venting their passions. Between the two of them, they had such immense strength and that strength was what allowed them to share this feeling for all its worth.

They followed this chaotic cycle of playful lust as far as it would take them. And their superhuman stamina allowed them to go pretty far, pushing their bodies to limits that defied the laws of human and even Kryptonian biology. Superman and Jean would not let these limits keep them from venting every last bit of lust from their system. And when they were poised to exhaust the last bit of their lustful energy, they made sure every last feeling counted.

“Ohhh Clark! One more! Give me one more!” Jean cried out, finally showing signs of fatigue.

“I’m close too. Let’s…let’s share it,” Superman grunted.

“Yes! Share it with me!”

For this final orgasm, they chose a position that allowed for equal exertion. Together, they rose up from the bed so that they hovered about five feet above the sheets. Jean had her arms and legs securely wrapped around Superman’s imposing form. With her hands gripping his shoulders and the balls of her feet digging into his lower back, she bucked her hips in a heated humping motion. Superman matched her every move by holding her by the butt and guiding her through every motion. He also skillfully thrust his pelvis, allowing their naked skin to clash and grind with every movement.

The heat of their naked bodies also seemed to fuel the fires of the Phoenix Force. As they neared their final climax, its fiery flames surrounded them in a brilliant halo of warmth. It helped maximize the sensations in their bodies while fueling this last round of ecstasy. Through these intense feelings, Superman and Jean managed to coordinate their bodies to a point where they climaxed simultaneously.

“Here it comes! I feel it!” Jean cried out.

“Me too! Ohhh I feel it too!” he exclaimed.

This final surge of orgasmic sensations may not have been the most intense, but it was by far the most satisfying. Their naked bodies finally ceased their heated movements and they clung to each other as the white hot bliss flowed through them. Jean closed her eyes and let out a cry that reverberated throughout the White Hot Room. Superman admired her blissful expression again while letting out his own content moan. The throbbing of her inner muscles and the hot release from his manhood brought plenty of familiar sensations. But it was the spirit in which they achieved these sensations that made it so satisfying.

When Jean opened her eyes, she smiled warmly again. Superman affectionately caressed her face and kissed and smiled back. She lingered in his embrace even after the feelings of their final orgasm had subsided. She was somewhat reluctant to let him go, but she managed to release her grip on him. She remained close to his bodily warmth, his arms still lightly draped around her waist while she caressed his chiseled face for what would likely be the last time.

“Thank you, Clark Kent,” Jean said to him with the utmost gratitude, “I’m not from your world. Our worlds aren’t even linked. Yet you helped me in so many meaningful ways.”

“You’re welcome, Jean. Helping people is what I do. It’s just not every day I get to help a beautiful woman deal with her cosmic power…especially when that help involves great sex,” said Superman.

“And all you had to do was accidentally slip into the nexus of all creation and discover a whole new universe,” she said jokingly.

“Seeing as how badly most accidents turn out in my line of work, I’ll gladly take it. I even had a little fun in the process. Don’t know how often I’ll be able to say that.”

“That’s what makes this all the more meaningful. It also gives me all the more reason to keep my promise,” Jean added, “I won’t forget the clarity you showed me today. You can be sure I’ll do the right thing with it.”

“I know I can.”

These two powerful beings from two very different worlds shared one last meaningful smile. Jean then embraced him one last time in a friendly hug, as if to seal her promise. She didn’t know much about him or his world, but she understood that a promise to Superman was a promise that deserved to be kept.

Upon parting, the surrounding imagery of the Fortress of Solitude faded. They returned to the bright white void that made up the White Hot Room. Jean then used her telekinesis to retrieve Superman’s bio-tech uniform, which she had set aside during their sex. Superman took it from her grasp and placed it back on his chest. Within seconds, his uniform covered his body again. Jean did the same, using the Phoenix Force to reform her Phoenix costume. The sight and sensations of their bodies were locked in memories now. And those memories were sure to resonate with them for a long time.

“I guess this is the part where we have to say goodbye,” said Jean sadly, “I’ve charted a course through the White Hot Room. You should be able to see it with your vision. Take it and you’ll arrive back in the Fortress of Solitude. You won’t even have to cross the Phantom Zone.”

“Thank you, Jean. I’m good at a lot of things, but I’m not too good at goodbyes. So I’ll just say take care and keep being the amazing woman you are,” said Superman graciously.

“I will so long as you keep being Superman. Your world is lucky to have someone like you protecting it.”

“And I still think there’s hope for your world, even if it seems remote.”

“I hope your right.”

“I know I am. And you know it too.”

Superman then left her with this precious knowledge, waving goodbye one last time before flying off into the white abyss. He could still feel Jean Grey’s powerful eyes on him every step of the way. He could sense her sadness in seeing him go. But he could also sense the hope she had and the purpose she now embodied. Whenever she did return to her world, he had all the faith in both their worlds that she would carry that hope with her.

* * *

The trip out of the White Hot Room lasted only a few minutes. Using his enhanced vision, Superman followed the trail laid out by Jean towards the same anomaly that brought him here. The warm flames of the Phoenix Force carried him along the way, protecting him as he briefly flew through the Phantom Zone and back through the dimensional gateway. He arrived back in his Fortress of Solitude to see that everything was still in one piece. It didn’t look like he had been gone for very long. In fact, it looked like he never left.

_“Welcome back, Kal-El. I kept the portal open for you as requested,”_ his computer reported, _“Are you okay? Do you require medical assistance?”_

“Thank you, computer. And I’m fine. In fact, I feel great,” said Superman.

_“That is good to hear. And while you were gone, I processed more information about the anomaly in the Phantom Zone. Based on the preliminary analysis, I’ve calculated the necessary counter-flux ratios to close the anomaly permanently. It should be a fairly simple procedure. Do you wish to take care of it?”_

Superman paused for a moment and looked back towards the portal from which he just came. He didn’t need his father’s scientific brilliance to understand the implications. If this anomaly were fixed, then the gateway between his world and the world inhabited by Jean Grey would be closed forever. It seemed logical to mend such a rift. Jor-El would probably not hesitate to do so. But he never met Jean Grey or learned about this uncanny world she came from. His decision once again became clear.

“No…don’t proceed,” he said.

_“Are you sure, Kal-El?”_

“Positive,” he affirmed, “Archive your calculations and download all information on this anomaly back into the crystal. Create a secure backup as well. This is one anomaly that’s worth preserving.”

_“Understood,”_ said the computer without question, _“Processing now. Gateway closing. Anomaly data secured.”_

While still looking at the portal, Superman smiled with the knowledge that Jean Grey was probably smiling back. He then retrieved the crystal that contained the data regarding this anomaly. He then re-encrypted it with the hope and knowledge that one day their worlds would cross again.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
